


[Podfic] dog days (it's just beginning)

by Bagheist



Category: Leverage
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheist/pseuds/Bagheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of bydaybreak's <b>dog days (it's just beginning)</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i> Don’t fucking do this, Eliot thinks as he picks up the dog. He’s surprisingly light, lighter even than his skinny body would’ve suggested, and Eliot thinks of the unopened bag of kibble on the shelf in his pantry. You don’t have time for this, he tells himself as he takes off, running as smooth as he can towards his house.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] dog days (it's just beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dog days (it's just beginning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060408) by [bydaybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydaybreak/pseuds/bydaybreak). 



> This is my first podfic/posting to the archive, so let me know if something borked?

**Stream** : [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8eygn3v5j634riy/dog_days_\(it's_just_beginning\).mp3)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8eygn3v5j634riy/dog+days+%28it%27s+just+beginning%29.mp3) (14 mb)

**Length:** 14:49


End file.
